Raices Muertas
by lust-and-wrath
Summary: se escucho una voz retumbar en la mazmorra - que hare? matarte o dejarte vivir? que sería peor para un traidor, morir por mi filo, o encontrarte con el señor oscuro?- serie de dreebles conectados entre si Scorpius Malfoy- ultimo capitulo faltante-
1. Esperanza raida

Esta historia fue creada a partir del capítulo "Reencuentro" el cual iba a ser un one-shop, es una serie de viñetas dirigidas hacia más que todo los sentimientos…

Estos personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a JKR, creadora de la saga Harry potter

El primer capítulo es ambientado a la misma época en la cual termina el último libro de la saga. Cabe destacar que es una creación enteramente mía a excepción del ultimo cap =)

Sin más nada les dejo:

Esperanza Raida:

Esperanza, sentimiento desesperado,

Tan frágil

Que

Con una palabra lo puedes quebrar

* * *

El dolor cruzaba su brazo, y la dulce espada de griffindor era arrebatada de sus manos, gritos, aullidos, sangre, guerra, magia, tortura, pación, y dolor...

su brazo quemaba y miraba con tristeza la serpiente que lo ataba, oía sin oír, veía sin ver sentía, sin sentir, lo único que su mente procesaba era su muerte, la muerte del legendario niño que vivió, todo por su culpa, por su torpeza, y ahora sentía como se acercaba poco a poco aquel gran lord a el y con su seseante voz, arrastrando las silabas le hablaba - la última esperanza, tu esperanza Lombotton, ha muerto- el brillante láser verde y el profundo caos fue lo último que recordó.


	2. Raices

Esta historia fue creada a partir del capítulo "Reencuentro" el cual iba a ser un one-shop, es una serie de viñetas dirigidas hacia más que todo los sentimientos…

Estos personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a JKR, creadora de la saga Harry potter

El primer capítulo es ambientado a la misma época en la cual termina el último libro de la saga. Cabe destacar que es una creación enteramente mía a excepción del ultimo cap =)

Sin más nada les dejo:

Raíces:

Telaraña de sentimientos

que

Ancladas en un lugar

Capaces de crear comportamientos impropios…..

* * *

la ultima en pie la única que quedaba, su padre , su madre, sus hermanos y familia, Rose Wesley, la ultima del gran ejercito opositor, sufría , lloraba, sentía el odio y la rabia como raíces en su interior , intentando aflorar, clavarse en el frio suelo de la oscura mazmorra, y ella sin saber el lord frente a ella se encontraba.

Sus ojos rojos, antes como de serpiente, sus manos largas y cálidas, su expresión de triunfo y odio, su crueldad y aquella vara de madera paseando entre sus dedos, - de sauco- oyó decir, la antes seseante voz, sonaba ahora más humana, vacía, pero igualmente humana...


	3. humano

Esta historia fue creada a partir del capítulo "Reencuentro" el cual iba a ser un one-shot, es una serie de viñetas dirigidas hacia más que todo los sentimientos…

Estos personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a JKR, creadora de la saga Harry Potter

El primer capítulo es ambientado a la misma época en la cual termina el último libro de la saga. Cabe destacar que es una creación enteramente mía a excepción del ultimo cap =)

Sin más nada les dejo:

Humano:

Humano

Especie inteligente y dominante

Con un único defecto: los sentimientos y

El amor es el peor de todos

Un sentimiento ilógico y excesivo

* * *

luz, gritos, fuego, horror, explosión..

Deslumbro una cabellera amarilla y una mirada gris mientras desaparecía el atacante,

El humo, la sangre, la rabia y el odio sucumbían lentamente su auto control, y su lord desgarrando el aire con su espantoso aliento y mas humano que nunca sostuvo el inerte cuerpo de la que una vez el amo...

Escucho el siseo y deseo el mismo poder hacerlo, lentamente se acerco y a su Lord susurro, - la espada de godrid griffindor y mi padre será suyo- sintió los rojizos ojos fijarse en el, mientras el odio lo atormentaba, escupió palabras blasfemias en su mente, hacia aquel que una vez fue su padre...

Los demás súbditos miraban la escena, sangre, humo, odio y serpientes , su amo ancado ante una sangre sucia muerta, su mujer, y su mano derecha inclinado sobre él, susurrándose entre si


	4. Tiempo esperado

Esta historia fue creada a partir del capítulo "deshonra" el cual iba a ser un one-shop, es una serie de viñetas dirigidas hacia más que todo los sentimientos…

Estos personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a JKR, creadora de la saga Harry Potter

El primer capítulo es ambientado a la misma época en la cual termina el último libro de la saga. Cabe destacar que es una creación enteramente mía a excepción del ultimo cap =)

Sin más nada les dejo:

Tiempo esperado:

Tiempo, horas, días, meses y años,

¿Cuánto más puede esperar la venganza?

* * *

sus ojos grises y su pelo platinado se reflejaban en el pulido filo de la majestuosa espada sus incrustaciones, de zafiro, diamante y rubíes la hacían esplendida, y su escrito perfecta, ¿cuánta sangre desde que la sostuvo por primera vez no había derramado?,

cuánto dolor y sufrimiento, cuanto odio conservado por años y tendría que entregarlo a su lord.

Alargo la mano tocando levemente la puerta, y con un cruccio a flor de piel entro con suavidad al lugar donde su presa aguardaba.


	5. conciencia

Esta historia fue creada a partir del capítulo "reencuentro" el cual iba a ser un one-shop, es una serie de viñetas dirigidas hacia más que todo los sentimientos…

Estos personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a JKR, creadora de la saga Harry Potter

El primer capítulo es ambientado a la misma época en la cual termina el último libro de la saga. Cabe destacar que es una creación enteramente mía a excepción del ultimo cap =)

Sin más nada les dejo:

Conciencia:

Recuerdos y vida,

Dolor y felicidad,

Bien y mal,

Paso entre la realidad y la fantasía,

Entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia…

* * *

Escucho la puerta abrirse y de inmediato el dolor de un cruccio, el más potente, le invadió, revolcándose, gritando, sudando y sangrando recordó aquella terrible noche, cuando su vida lo cruzo con su dulce mirar. Recordó, también, cuando él puso sus manos ensangrentadas sobre ella, gimiendo, disfrutando, queriendo…

La odio como nunca odio a nadie, tan wesley con ese pelo rojizo , y tan parecida a su sangre sucia madre, su carácter, su mirar, su inteligencia y ese monstruo poniéndole las asquerosas manos encima, a su sangre sucia, rose, hija de su único amor, hermione..

Juro acabarles, matar su felicidad, como el había matado la suya… y ahora entendía tu grave error


	6. Reencuentro

Esta historia fue creada a partir del capítulo "deshonra" el cual iba a ser un one-shop, es una serie de viñetas dirigidas hacia más que todo los sentimientos…

Estos personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a JKR, creadora de la saga Harry Potter

El primer capítulo es ambientado a la misma época en la cual termina el último libro de la saga. Cabe destacar que es una creación enteramente mía a excepción del ultimo cap =)

Sin más nada les dejo:

Reencuentro:

Almas unidas, por sentimientos,

Vacios, incesantes,

Una fuerte y otra frágil,

Pisoteada por el desamor…

* * *

Sus manos dudosas recorrían el filamento de la espada, sus ojos inexpresivos recorrían el cuerpo de la víctima, y está asustada, mira el cuello de su captor, se escucho una voz retumbar en la mazmorra - que hare? matarte o dejarte vivir? que sería peor para un traidor, morir por mi filo, o encontrarte con el señor oscuro?- sus ojos grises expresaban vacio, sus manos agiles recorrían el filo de la vida, y sus oídos esperando una respuesta del que fue una vez su padre


End file.
